WolfStar Drabbles in 42 Weeks
by follicle
Summary: A collection of mostly WolfStar drabbles for the rest of 2015. Updated **hopefully** biweekly, if not more.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try and write two drabbles a week for the rest of the year.**

**I don't have any prompts in particular, so feel free to suggest one. I'll hopefully be writing at least 100 words.**

* * *

_alone_

Sore and exhausted, Remus Lupin wearily entered his cold, empty flat. He was greeted by nothing more than the darkness and chill of the early morning. His monthly transformations were nothing like the ones during his Hogwarts years when he freely played with his beloved friends. With James and Sirius off fighting Voldemort's followers and Peter hiding away, Remus was left alone during most months. He knew perfectly well that they were busy and that if they did have the time, they'd be with him. But he couldn't help yearn for the warmth of friendship again. Losing the warmth so suddenly left him empty inside. He missed his friends. He missed his lover.

In all his soreness, the one thing Remus craved most was the heat of skin with his beloved Sirius once more. His fresh, blotchy scars seemed to sting with a dull pain without Sirius' mouth gently kissing them.

* * *

**151 words**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Week One**

**Drabble #2**

* * *

_numb_

Remus woke to the usual deadening sensation of being fed multiple pain-killer potions. Even after more than a year of this routine, he still wasn't used to the numb feeling. He sleepily turned his head when he heard a faint noise coming from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Seeing three figures enter and search the room, Remus blindly reached out to them as if intoxicated. Soon enough, the three black shadows approached him. He barely made out whispers of conversation among them. Remus recognized one voice.

Sirius.

He called out to him. However, with his mind a mess, only a garbled version slipped through his lips. Remus felt a strong, warm hand envelop his own.

"We're here, Remus."

For once, he wasn't alone.

* * *

**124 words**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Drabble #3**

* * *

_scent_

"Can you ever just take a shower? You reek of sweat and dirt," Remus scrunched his nose. He peered over the top of his Charms textbook at Sirius, who was still in his scarlet and gold Quidditch uniform. The young, tawny-haired werewolf admitted the dark-haired bloke looked absolutely great in the uniform, but after the actual practices, the raw, masculine odor was a bit overbearing.

Sirius pouted his usual pout. "Don't be like that, Moony. You hurt my feelings when I've been working so hard."

With a quelling glare, the Gryffindor Beater sulked and headed upstairs to wash up. Ten minutes later, Remus packed up his study materials and went to his dorm to see if the _mutt_ listened. Hearing the sound of running water, he let out a sigh and fell forward onto Sirius' bed. The familiar blend of sandalwood, grass, and _dog_ surrounded him and filled his nose. Hugging the covers to his chest, Remus breathed in the comforting scent.

A strange sense of happiness overwhelmed him.

* * *

**169 words**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble #4**

* * *

_tip_

Sirius stretched his arms and cracked his neck. Thoroughly exhausted from working day in and day out, he headed out of Black Enterprises, an old wealthy company that his family owned for so many generations that everybody seemed to have lost count. Though he worked in the company rather reluctantly, it was still a lucrative source of income. After leaving the company building, he headed out to the city sidewalk and called up his subordinate to bring around his car, the latest Firebolt.

Outside, he spotted a street musician playing a familiar tune on his guitar. Curious (and bored), Sirius casually passed by and stopped in front of the young man who looked about his age, perhaps a bit younger. Looking closer, the businessman couldn't help thinking how cute the guitarist looked. The sandy blonde—almost light brown—hair fell just past his ears. Sirius swore he caught glimpses of amber in the musician's eyes. The slender curve of his arse was also rather eyecatching.

With a murmur of a compliment, he took out his wallet, fished out a hundred dollar bill, and dropped it inside. Fifty for the good music, and another for his nice arse. The street musician's eyes widened at the especially generous tip.

Before leaving, Sirius flashed a cheeky grin and a wink. Without another word, he turned and went towards his subordinate, who'd brought his beloved Firebolt, disappearing inside the sleek car.

* * *

**237 words**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble #5**

* * *

_smile_

Remus loved the way Sirius smiled and the dimples that formed in his cheeks. The liveliness of his grins and barks of laughter instilled an indescribable feeling deep inside the young werewolf. He couldn't help but sigh whenever he did see those moments. Lily informed him at one point that when Remus sighed, his feelings were obvious.

Ever since then, he stifled his sighs and instead looked down at the ground and smiled a small little smile.

Like now.

While smiling to himself by the fire in the common room, he felt his chin jerked up by a rough set of fingers. A pair of frowning grey eyes burrowed into Remus'.

"You're smiling down at your feet lately, Moony. You should be smiling at _me_."

Without another word, Sirius let go of Remus' chin and went back to his work like nothing happened. Remus, on the other hand, was immensely glad that he could blame the crackling fire for his flushed face.

* * *

**162 words**

**Reviews feed me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Drabble #6**

* * *

_frustration_

The skin between Sirius' brows crinkled in frustration. With at least an hour wasted on trying to get past a certain level in his game, he was _so_ done. In a bitter defeat, the seventeen-year-old boy threw his phone on his bed and let out a strangled yell. He paced back and forth in his dorm room, trying to blow off some steam. Sirius found it quite useless.

His roommate, James, was off with his girlfriend. As if remembering something, he stormed out the room and entered the room across of his. Slamming the door behind him, he headed straight for the bottom bunk, where a bewildered (and spluttering) Remus lay with a book. Without a word, Sirius sidled right beside the sandy-haired boy and embraced him, burying his own dark head in Remus' hard chest.

Remus eventually went back to his book once he realized that his boyfriend was going nowhere and instead lazily threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair. The latter sighed contentedly, his previous frustration slipping away, along with his consciousness.

* * *

**174 words**

**Reviews are encouraging!**

**PS. Did you sense my frustration?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**It's been too long, I'm so sorry. But I'm hoping the summer inspires me more. c:**

**Drabble #7**

* * *

_lazy_

"Moony, Prongs is in a fit again," Sirius whispered behind him, his voice laced with amusement.

"Didn't Lily slap him yesterday when he tried to help her?" Remus raised a brow, reading a book while lying on his side. He hadn't been there for the debacle, but from what he heard, she wasn't the nicest to him.

"What? No. She just ignored him when he picked up her quill for her," the other boy snorted. "Word sure does get twisted."

But Lily was in outright denial right now, Remus knew. After so many years of rejecting him, relenting now would only destroy her pride, one of Lily's main flaws. "Where is he now?" the werewolf rolled his eyes. Sirius didn't say anything, only playing with Remus' sandy hair. So he turned on his bed to face the silent boy.

"I dunno, he just kind of took off with Peter, who I think is soothing his bruised ego," Sirius snickered.

Remus sighed. "Go get the map. Maybe we should go and talk to Lily about being a little easier on James."

Sirius pouted. "Do we have to? Wouldn't you rather enjoy the alone time?" he murmured, putting an arm around the other boy. He nestled his chin atop his werewolf's head and threaded his long fingers in Remus' soft hair.

"I'd love to stay, but it's seventh year now. Someone's got to shake some sense into Lily," he let out a content sigh, nuzzling his head into Sirius' chest.

"Mm. Fine." The larger boy untangled himself from Remus and stretched his sore limbs.

Feeling empty all of a sudden, Remus pulled Sirius back onto the bed for a searing kiss. After pulling away, he straightened out his Gryffindor tie. "Now let's go."

* * *

**291 words**

**Reviews feed me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**I was gone for about a week camping out in Yellowstone. Wrote this bit on one of the nights.**

**Drabble #8**

* * *

_endurance_

The fire crackled merrily in the pit, and the embers at the center glowed with shades of scarlet and orange. Sirius stared deep into the campfire, his knees burned from the fire's heat, but he had no intention of backing away. all of a sudden, his hand swatted at the air.

"I don't understand the appeal of this camping thing!" he finally cried out, standing up abruptly and kicking the metal pit.

Remus only looked up amusedly from his spot next to Sirius. Though he did admit it wasn't always pleasant, the coziness often won out.

"The bugs bite like hell, and the sores are damn itchy. It's freezing cold, and my back hurts from sleeping on the ground. I don't understand how you can even stand this," Sirius sniffled. Feeling his leg tingle, he slapped it with such force, that the flattened mosquito and all of its innards stuck to his hand. Cringing at the sight, he quickly wiped his hand against the fabric of his chair. "I try to understand you, but I really can't, Moony."

Remus' grin could be faintly seen from the fire's light. "Well, thanks for trying. I was wondering how long you'd last. I didn't think you'd last this long, but three nights is pretty good," he laughed heartily, warming his hands and feet near the crackling fire.

"Were you enjoying my silent suffering, you dirty mongrel?" the Black heir said disdainfully, crossing his arms in a huff.

Remus shrugged, but the snort he let out revealed his amusement. "Just a bit," the sandy blonde admitted. But after a moment, he kicked a box of sticks that he had collected hours prior. "Now stop whining, and throw these in the fire. We're going home tomorrow, so put up with it just a little bit longer, love."

Once the couple went back inside their tent, the rest of the night was spent cuddling in their shared sleeping bags.

* * *

**323 words**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
